One Caffinated Ron, Please
by blacktears
Summary: Ron. Hermione. London. Expresso. Streets. CDs. Dogs. Pointless. Don't read.


Disclaimers apply. I own nadda.   
Note: This SO doesn't have a plot-don't write a review asking about the plot, cause it doesn't have one, k? Thanx............This is pointless, and maybe unfinished (well, I've got designs for a continuation, but that'll be posted only if people show enough interest in this piece). Yadda yadda....   
  
  


#### One Caffinated Ron, Please?

  
  
"Yes! I am so good! I am so the best!" Ron Weasly shouted loudly, stabbing his fist skyward as though to emphasize the importance of his words.   
  
Hermione Granger gave him a wary look, all to aware of the many staring pedestrians that passed by them. She was beginning to wish she hadn't brought him with her to London (Harry hadn't been able to get away from the Dursley's), and regretting the stop at that quaint little coffee shop even more-Ron, enticed by the aromatic drink, had bought and downed three extra large cups of extra strong expresso with Kahlua. It had left him a little hyper, to say the least.   
  
"Ron," Hermione said in a pleading voice, putting her hand on his sleeve-thank the Goddess she had been successful in convincing him to wear muggle clothing, thus causing them to recieve a little less unwanted attention than if he were clad in his robes. "Ron, please be quieter-people are looking,"   
  
Ron looked down at her, a grin spread across his face. "But Hermione," he said, still speaking loudly, though thankfully not shouting this time. "I am so great! I crossed the busy road without being hit my that bus! WOOHOO!!!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes, he did do that......the fool had run into the road, not bothering to wait until traffic had stopped for pedestrians to cross, and nearly been hit by a bus and several cars. Idiot. "Come on, Ron," She tugged on his red sleeve again, finally getting him to lower his arms. "Lets go check out that electronics shop for your dad," When Mr. Weasly had heard that his son was going to London with a muggle family, he'd insisted that they pick him up some things-like CDs; a CD player (portable); computer disks (dispite his major lack of a computer); vidoes (again, dispite the fact that he could do nothing with them); books and so on. "I'll treat you to a CD," Hermione put a little more whine in her voice in hopes to convince her friend to drop his triumphant road-crossing and at least pretend to act like a semi-normal human.   
  
Ron seemed to consider a moment, going cross-eyed ever so briefly in the process, then nodded vigerously. "Sure!" He said, nearly jumping. Hermione quickly let go of his sleeve. "The electronics store is across the street!"   
  
"Oh no!" Hermione could have hit herself for forgetting that little fact, except that Ron grabbed her by the wrist, and she was suddenly being pulled out into a very busy road. She nearly shrieked as cars pulled to sudden stops for the second time in not even fifteen minutes-tires squealing, and drivers yelling. Hermione tried to yell apologies to the drivers, but she was quickly pulled away by her tall, red haired friend.   
  
At last, her feet found the sidewalk on the other side of the street, and Hermione took a few deep breaths, her eyes closed in a silent, thankful prayer. Ron, still holding Hermione's wrist tightly, threw his arms up in the air once again. "YES!" he shouted, ignoring the few threats and insults being thrown at him by witnesses of his stupidity. "We did it! We rule!"   
  
Hermione wrenched her hand away from Ron's, vowing never to let her friend near caffine, sugar or alcohol again, let alone cosume it. "Ron, you idiot!" she yelled at him, ignoring the looks of the muggles on the street. "You could have gotten us killed! Again!"   
  
Ron just grinned at her. "But I didn't," he said exitedly. "We survived-we survived the street!!!"   
  
Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah," she muttered, taking Ron's hand roughly in her own. "Come on, lets go to that store."   
  
Smiling, Ron followed where Hermione led him. The electronics shop wasn't far from their original position at all but it took about fifteen minutes to get there-fifteen because Ron would bounce around and force Hermione to stop and stare at every little thing-windows, flowers, people-as though he'd never seen them before. By the time they reached the store, Hermione was getting rather annoyed with her hyper, wizard friend.   
  
"Oh," Ron stopped for about the millionth time, pulling Hermione over to where a small black puppy was tied to a parking meter, looking at the passing pedestrians with large brown eyes. "It's a widdle puppy dowgy....awwww...." Hermione sighed, and put up with his talk. They were right in front of the store, thank Goddess.....   
  
Dropping his friend's hand, Ron knelt beside the dog and took his paw. "Awn't you cwte?" He shook the paw with each word. "Yes woo awe, yea woo awe...poor widdle thing, all tied up wike that..." he reached for the knot that tied the leash to the meter.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione jumped in and intercepted his hand before he could undo the loose knot. "Look, we're at the store!" she pointed widely behind her. "Come on!"   
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione-then passed Hermione and at the display filled windows of the large store. "Yes!" he jumped up, the dog forgotten momentarily. "Lets go!" He looked back at the dog, who was still giving him those manipulative puppy-eyes. "I'll get woo later, widdle doggy-woggy," he assured the pooch, then pulled Hermione to the doors with such force that she stumbled and nearly fell.   
  
"Oooh," Ron stopped, and Hermione ran into him with a muttered curse. Ron took a step back, forcing Hermione to do the same, then stepped forward again-then back, then forward, then back....   
  
Hermione stood on her tip toes to peer over her taller friend's shoulder to see what had him so enticed. Automatic doors. Hermione sighed, and slumped down as Ron continued his odd little walking back and forth, causing the doors to open and close in the most amusing way.   
  
"Okay Ron," Hermione took his arm, and walked around the Weasly boy. "They're very interesting, but I think we ought to go inside now." She forcably propelled the wizard through the doors and into the large, florescent-light lit store.   
  
Once inside the door, which closed quietly behind them, Ron stared around with the wide eyed wonder of a two year old. The racks of CDs, aisles of computers, shelves of videos and DVDs caught his eyes like a previously undiscovered comet would to an astronomer.   
  
With a little smile-Ron looked so young and innocent!-Hermione pulled her friend further into the store. She headed for the music department, since they'd promised to pick up some muggle music for Ron's father, Ron in tow. She made sure that they didn't stop until they were firmly in the center of the racks and racks of CDs, tapes and music posters.  
  
As soon as Hermione let go of his hand, Ron went to the nearest rack, and picked up the first CD his eyes caught hold of. Hermione winced slightly. Of course, she just had to stop by the "country" selection.   
  
"Here, Ron, put that back," she said, gently taking the CD-which Ron was looking over with an expression of faint confusion on his face-and replacing it where it belonged. "This isn't what you want to listen to-this is bad music. Why don't you pick something else out?"   
  
Following her advice, Ron turned to the next rack-which was somewhat safe, since it was "rock." The wizard immediatly started thumbing through the rows of CDs, looking at the cover pictures, a smile spread on his face.   
  
Sure that he was relativly safe, Hermione wandered a bit away. She would pick out a few of her favorite artists for Mr. Weasly, and let Ron choose out a few of his favorite CD covers. Ahh....She smiled as she found the area she was looking for and picked up Tori Amos's _Under the Pink_ tape, which was one of her favorites.   
  
After a few minutes, Hermione had found three CDs for Ron's father-Tori Amos, Ani DeFranco and Moxi Fruvous-and so she returned to Ron, who's red hair and tall stature was easily visable amongst the CD racks.   
  
"Hey Ron," she said as she approched him.   
  
Ron turned-he was grinning brightly, and holding a stack of CDs at least a dozen high. "I found what I want!" he said loudly-at least he wasn't bouncing right now, that would undoubtably have scattered the precarious stack of music all over the floor.   
  
With a gaurded expression, Hermione pulled off the top CD-Switchblade Symphony. She wasn't familiar with them, so she looked at the second CD-Bach, and under that was Fear Factory, and then a mix of Celtic music...   
  
The young witch shook her head, as she replaced the CDs on Ron's stack-he must have been all over the music department to gather such a selection....."You can get three." she informed her friend, feeling uncomfortably like a mother talking to her child.   
  
Ron's face fell, and he immediatly sat down on the floor, speading the CDs out before him. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited impatiently-with a slight embarrassed blush-for Ron to make his selection.   
  
Thankfully, he didn't take too long, and soon handed Hermione his selsctions-Powerman 5000, One Foot In The Grave and Archne's Thread. Hermione was forced to put all the other CDs in their proper homes since Ron couldn't remember where he'd gotten them, and didn't understand the sorting system, no matter how many times his witch friend had tried to explain it to him.   
  
Finally, the CDs were back in their places. Hermione looked at Ron, who was staring at the florescent lights with his mouth a little open. He was bouncing again-litterally, his body was leaving the ground every few seconds, but her barely seemed to noticed.   
  
"Ron, I'm gonna go pay for these," Hermione said, catching the boy's attention. "You stay here, okay?"   
  
"SurethingHermioneI'llstayrightherewhileyoupayforthosewhataretheycalledohCDthingiesYuprighthereIwon'tmoveatall-ohlookapictureofacat!" Ron said quickly, in one breath.   
  
Hermione stared at Ron, who was hopping over to look at something, then turned away quickly to pay. He'd reached the talk-without-punctuation phaze-damn. She got in line, watching her friend look around with wide eyes as she waited impatiently for the three people before her to pay for their selections.   
  
At last, it was her turn. "Hello, ma'am," the older woman said with a smile as Hermione put the six CDs down before her-she had long ago vetoed the idea of getting more. She'd come back after Ron's caffine-high had worn off and get the rest of the stuff for his father. "Is this all?"   
  
"Yeah," the witch fished in her pocket for her wallet, as she waited for the music to be rung up. As soon as it was, she paid, and as soon as she got her change, turned to get Ron and go back to the hotel-they weren't gonna go into more stores if he was gonna act like a three year old on crack!   
  
Ron wasn't there!   
  
Hermione looked frantically around for the redhead, but couldn't see him anywhere. She left the counter, and began peering between the aisles, when she heard him. Faintly....   
  
"Run! Run free, widdle doggies! Go! GO!"   
  
Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she ran out of the store, narrowly avoicding knocking a display for computer games in her haste. Outside, it was as she feared-Ron stood on the sidewalk, his arms raised. Not too far away, the forms of several dogs could be seen running, leashes dragging behind them.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, at the end of her patience. "What are you doing?!"   
  
Ron turned to her, smiling. "LookHermionethedogsarefree!FreeItellyou!Theyaren'ttiedupanymoreisn'titgreat?I'msohappyforthem.Letsgofindsomemoredogstofree-letsgotoapetshopandfreeallthewiddlecanaries!pleaseHermioneplease?!" He took a gasping breath.   
  
Hermione grabbed his arm. "NO!" she shouted and pulled him down the street, glaring at any person who dared look their direction-people averted their eyes nicely. "We're going back to the hotel! NOW!"   
  
"Butbutbutbut..." Ron stuttered all the way back to their rooms.   
  
  
  
Okay, stupid, pointless etc-but not finished. Later, I will post the dire consequinces of coffee and Ron locked in a hotel room, plus what happened because of the dogs. Erg. Shoot me now?


End file.
